Telecommunications systems and devices, such as access systems, network management systems, media switching centers, cross-connects, session border controllers, etc., can be adapted via configuration data to provide specific functionality for a target application. Based on such configuration data, control software within the telecommunications systems and devices can control the respective systems and devices to satisfy the requirements of the target application. For example, such configuration data can be specified for a session border controller to satisfy the requirements of access and interconnect applications within mobile and/or fixed voice-over-Internet protocol (VoIP) networks. By adapting the session border controller using such configuration data, the session border controller can be effectively controlled to provide security for the interconnect and access network infrastructure, thereby assuring that VoIP services are made continuously available while maintaining a high level of system performance.
In typical telecommunications systems and devices, large amounts of complex configuration data must generally be stored and managed. Such telecommunications systems and devices can employ relational database management systems to handle the storage and management of such large amounts of complex configuration data. However, relational database management systems can be expensive to use, can lack flexibility, and can often consume inordinate amounts of processor and/or memory resources within the respective telecommunications systems and devices.
It would therefore be desirable to have improved systems and methods of storing and managing data, such as configuration data, in telecommunications systems and devices that avoid at least some of the drawbacks relating to the use of relational database management systems for storing and managing such data.